A New Life for Harry
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry found out that his mother was alive. Dumbledore had lied to her and she moved to America. She married and also learned that Harry was alive and invites him to Fork so that she can get to know him. There he meets his mate and so does Luna. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Ginny bashing. H/J, L/A.


**A New Life for Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Pasletounge_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Flashback]  
_[Visions]_

Harry was sitting in the car on his way to the airport. He had found out a few days ago that his mum was still alive. Voldemort had stunned her and then he had shot the killing curse at Harry. Dumbledore had sent Lily away. He had told her that Harry had died. She lived with her new husband in Forks, Washington. She had gotten married 6 months ago to Charlie Swan.

Harry had only found out thanks to Luna. Harry had snuck out and taken the night bus to visiting her. When they hugged she was hit with a vision. He had sent a letter. His mum was surprised and had wanted to see him so she had booked flight for him. Now Harry, Luna and her father were going to Forks.

Harry laid his head on Luna's shoulder. "Eclipse?"

"Yes Shadow?" Since he had used her nickname she used his.

"Do you think mum will like me?"

"Yes." She said knowingly.

"Vision?"

"Yeah."

"We are at the airport." Xenophilius, Luna's father said.

They nodded and got out of the car and helped Xeno with the luggage. They were soon on the plane and going to Seattle. Both Harry and Luna fell asleep. Xeno woke them up when they landed.

"Wake up you two the plane has landed."

"Ok daddy."

They exited the plane, picked up their luggage and piled into the car that was waiting for them. They drove to the Lovegood house near the edge of town. They then gave the luggage to the house elves and drove over to the Swan residence.

Xeno knocked on the door. They heard movement before the door was opened by a male wearing a muggle police uniform.

"Yes?"

"Hello my name is Xenophilius Lovegood and I am here with my daughter, Luna and her friend, Harry Potter to see Lily Swan." Xeno said cheerfully.

"Come in then." He moved out of the way so that the three could enter. "My name is Charlie Swan her husband."

Luna sensed that Harry was nervous and took his hand. Harry smiled at her as they sat down.

"Lily, your son has arrived with his friend and her father." Charlie called upstairs.

Lily heard this and practically flew down the stairs. She took a good look at her baby boy. Short curly black hair that framed his face perfectly. His emerald green eyes stood out against his tan face and black hair. He was the same height as the girl next to him.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She was too excited to notice that Harry flinched at the contact, but Charlie did. He also noticed that he moved closer to Luna when Lily stopped hugging him and that Xeno also moved closer to Harry. That caused him to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm so glad that you are here, sweety."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

"I am sorry that I believed Dumbledore Harry."

Harry looked down at his lap. "You didn't have any reason to believe that he would lie to you about your baby being bad."

"That is true, but I should have had a feeling that he was lying."

"You wouldn't have had feeling because Dumbledore has fooled people older and wiser than you for centuries." Xeno said when Harry looked away.

"Harry who did you live with?"

"Petunia and Vernon." Harry whispered.

Lily gasped when she heard that. Even if she had did it was stated in her will for her son not to be placed in the care of her sister and her husband. Harry saw the rage in her eyes and flinched. He pressed himself into Xeno who gave him a hug.

"How dare that lemon sucking old coot ignore the will. I never wanted you to go to my sister's care."

"We know. The goblins told Harry before we left to come here." Luna told her.

"I'm sorry that you had to live with them horrible people."

Harry nodded. He was now in Xeno's lap and half asleep.

"My guess is that Harry will be staying with you."

"You are correct. Harry wants to get to know you so we moved down here and I enrolled Harry and Luna into the school here."

Xeno picked up the now sleeping boy and left with Luna following behind. Lily had only just remembered after they had left that Charlie's daughter was going to be arriving tomorrow. She wanted to inform Harry that he had not only a stepfather, but a step sister too.


End file.
